thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gaunlet Episode 4 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 =The episode begins with the two teams at their respective camps = * 10:27SteelWolf CRYING * CRIES * 10:27JRO123 why * 10:28Dark Knight Rebirth *working on invention* * 10:28SteelWolf DEMIKA * 10:28JRO123 must be that time of the month * 10:28HeozakiBare Bones: The Gauntlet#Teams * 10:28JRO123 jk * 10:28Cabbage Puta 69 whats wrong * 10:28SteelWolf I still cant believe Tom and I voted each other. I like, idolize him and its...heartbreaking *cries* * 10:28JRO123 wait what * 10:28Cabbage Puta 69 its cuz your dumb * 10:28SteelWolf *chopping down camp* * 10:28JRO123 youre asking us why you voted for tom? * 10:28Cabbage Puta 69 but dont worry i saved you * 10:28SteelWolf No! * 10:29Heozaki *walking by his camp* Heyo guys * 10:29SteelWolf Tom should be here instead of... * Him! *points to Troy* * 10:29JRO123 me? >.> * oh * yeah, i agree wth you there * 10:29Heozaki *waves and winks* * 10:29SteelWolf You too geek * 10:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodChris and Chef Hatchet are portrayed by . Courtney and Demika are portrayed by . Katie and Max are portrayed by Dark Knight Rebirth. Harold and Lindsay are portrayed by 123. Hayley and Leonard are portrayed by SteelWolf. Troy and Tom are portrayed by . Laurie and Rodney are portrayed by Rocky XXVII. Gerry and Stephanie are portrayed by ToasterSnifferBreadisGood. * 10:29JRO123 not much we can do about it tho * 10:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodthose arent the teams * 10:29JRO123 uh huh >.> * 10:29HeozakiBoi * 10:29SteelWolf *cuts down shelter* * 10:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodTeam MSWMEdit Leonard Troy Rodney Gerry Lindsay Katie Courtney Team LOSE Edit Max Tom Harold Stephanie Hayley Laurie Demika * 10:29HeozakiScroll down the page * 10:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodbetetr * 10:30DegrassiFTW27As of ep 3: Team MSWM: Troy, Gerry, Rodney, Leonard, Lindsay/Team LOSE: Harold, Max, Stephanie, Hayley, Demika, Laurie * 10:30Cabbage Puta 69 max * 10:30Dark Knight Rebirth ??? * 10:30Cabbage Puta 69 wanna join our alliance * 10:30JRO123 conf: i just realized i'm the only girl on the team! I don't want to get voted out by all the guys and whatnot :| * 10:30SteelWolf Its hard...how can i watch his vlogs without getting emotional * 10:30Dark Knight Rebirth hmmmmmmmm * 10:30JRO123 HEY GUYS * 10:30ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *benches two logs* * 10:30Dark Knight Rebirth Is it an EVIL alliance? * 10:30SteelWolf Hello Lindsay * 10:30Heozaki Hey Linds *smiles* * 10:30JRO123 youre really into benching huh * cool, cool * 10:30SteelWolf Silence *waves wand at Max* Evil troll * 10:31Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 10:31JRO123 so how about that alliance huh * HI!!!!! * 10:31Dark Knight Rebirth I AM NOT A TROLL * 10:31ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Yup *jumps u[* you know harold you could denfitly hit the weight room * 10:31SteelWolf Demika * I dont want to be here * 10:31Cabbage Puta 69 yes * why not hayley * 10:31ToasterSnifferBreadisGood you're looking a little.......scrawny * 10:31JRO123 well, yknow. im wiry, so I could probably bench like 100 pounds easy * 10:31SteelWolf I'm sick of this show. I signed for ONE COMMERCIAL, not TWENTY SEASONS * 10:31Dark Knight Rebirth I'll have you know I am a level 45 wizard * 10:31JRO123 its an optical illusion, i assure you * * 10:32SteelWolf *cries* its stressful and stress ruins my highlight * Really? * 10:32ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *grabs harold by the arm and pulls him up* Sureeeeee you can *rolls eyes* * 10:32JRO123 .-. * 10:32SteelWolf Wheres your wand? * 10:32ToasterSnifferBreadisGood so about that alliance? * 10:32JRO123 yes? * 10:32Dark Knight Rebirth I'm more of the D&D type * 10:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i would love to be in one but you have to step it up * 10:33SteelWolf Troy and I can make you a wand * 10:33Heozaki Yes, yes we can! * 10:33JRO123 you can count on me, m'lady * 10:33Dark Knight Rebirth Will it be a wand that can enslave the entire planet? * 10:33Heozaki Conf: *hits head with door* * 10:33SteelWolf It can.. * Stir rice * 10:34Dark Knight Rebirth .............. * That's * EXCELLENT * 10:34Heozaki It can also make people disappear * 10:34SteelWolf You're only LEVEL 45. * 10:34Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 10:34SteelWolf Really? I didnt know that! * 10:34JRO123 conf: the fact she hasnt immediately spurned my advances tells me that Stephanie is probably into me. Time for the H-bomb to work his subtle magic. * 10:34SteelWolf *stomping on Harolds chest* * 10:34ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I'm saying this in the nicest way possible but....you're terrible there is no other word you just suck but if you join me by working out every morning then we can be a dangerous duo * 10:34JRO123 o-o * well * 10:34Dark Knight Rebirth I never knew Harold was into sadism * 10:34JRO123 i appreciate the honesty i guess * 10:35SteelWolf demika lets skinny dip * 10:35ToasterSnifferBreadisGood also you look...uh handsome * 10:35JRO123 :O * 10:35Cabbage Puta 69 *gets naked* * there no water * 10:35DegrassiFTW27 *blows airhorn* CHALLENGE TIME -- WOAH! * 10:35SteelWolf lauries not invited tho bc she semi deaf * 10:35JRO123 conf: my god, she is into me! BOIIOOIOIIOIOIIO * 10:35SteelWolf *goes nude* * 10:35JRO123o yeah rocky aint here lmao * oh well * 10:35Dark Knight Rebirthhe got unbanned then never came back * 10:36Heozaki *grabs a camera* .... * * 10:36SteelWolf demika * i think troys into you * 10:36Cabbage Puta 69 why * 10:36DegrassiFTW27 Today's challenge is going to be a fun one, I'll tell you that much! * 10:36JRO123 * 10:36ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* yeah harold isn't aesthetically pleasing at all and his personality is rather flat but i gotta get votes in order to win so i guess i have to be friends with him i guess? * 10:36Cabbage Puta 69 Can i put cloths back on * 10:36Dark Knight RebirthTroy is like Yzma tbh * 10:36SteelWolf hes taking pics of u * 10:36JRO123 yay fun is good * 10:37Cabbage Puta 69 Confessional:Troy is trying to make me into a poen star * hayley let make out * 10:37JRO123btw heo can you make a transcript page so i can copy all this down * 10:37SteelWolf No youre black * 10:37ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *wakes up in the middle of a lake naked* The hell did I get here? * 10:37JRO123 :O * RACISM * 10:37HeozakiYeah * 10:37DegrassiFTW27 Today's challenge will be a good old fashioned game of capture the flag! Each camp site will have a flag placed in its tent and it is your job to defend and fortify your camp while going out and getting the other team's flag! * 10:38JRO123 that. is. sickening. * 10:38Heozakihttp://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Bare_Bones:_The_Gauntlet_Episode_4_Transcript * Simple enough * 10:38Dark Knight Rebirth This challenge will surely involve the pain and misery of others * 10:38DegrassiFTW27 And to add to the danger we have placed land mines in the distance between both camps, making running back even more difficult so watch your step * 10:38JRO123 * 10:38Dark Knight Rebirth I LIKE IT * 10:38Heozaki And there goes the simplicity.... * 10:38SteelWolf OMG WE CAN USE THE POTION I CREATED WITH LINDSAY TO FLYYY * 10:38JRO123(limdsay) I dont know what land mines are but ok * * what potion .-. * 10:39Heozaki Leonard, you should try it first! * 10:39Dark Knight Rebirth Step on them Lindsay and they will have you ascend to the heavens * 10:39ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Great I run a 10.31 100m and a 23 second 200m * 10:39SteelWolf Ok *climbs up building* * 10:39Heozaki *nudges Lindsay's shoulder* * 10:39SteelWolf Time to fly * 10:39JRO123 really? is this like a religious metaphor? * 10:39DegrassiFTW27 Interns place flags at both camps as Chris finishes his instructions. We hear an explosion in the background = * 10:39JRO123 yes? * holy smokes! * 10:39Dark Knight Rebirthis that explosion how rocker turned black * 10:39JRO123 mamma mia! * LMAO * 10:39DegrassiFTW27 Uhhh.....erm......THE FLAGS ARE SET UP! HEAD TO YOUR CAMPS AND START UP STRATEGY! THE CHALLENGE IS ON! * 10:39SteelWolf *jumps and lands on Troy* * 10:40ToasterSnifferBreadisGood guys guys I'm having WWII flashbacks right now *hyperventilates* * 10:40JRO123 *loads gun* * 10:40Cabbage Puta 69 *twerking* * 10:40Heozaki Ouch....my back * 10:40Dark Knight Rebirth Alright league , we must think of a plan to get through that field * HAROLD! I choose you to make sure it is safe * 10:41JRO123 hm. id say half of us should stasy back and guard * 10:41SteelWolf see i can fly * 10:41JRO123 uh what do you mean by that * 10:41ToasterSnifferBreadisGood just throw rocks on the ground to blow up the land mines * 10:41Heozaki *slowly gets back up* So...does anyone know where there's paper at? * 10:41JRO123 i can do that * 10:41SteelWolf OMG I have the best idea * 10:41Dark Knight Rebirth or we can do that >.> * 10:41JRO123 *gathers rocks* * 10:41SteelWolf We set up a runway * 10:41JRO123 . * 10:41SteelWolf And I distract them with Chanel * 10:41JRO123 why dont you jut guard the flag hayley * 10:41SteelWolf I have a lot of unused outfits * 10:42Heozaki *grabs a notebook* We can make paper balls and throw them around our path * 10:42SteelWolf why dont tou * 10:42JRO123 *hucks some rocks around and blows up some mines* * 10:42Heozaki It'll make it obvious on our away back too * 10:42Dark Knight Rebirth Remember to make a path we can use Harold * 10:42JRO123 that sounds like a good idea! * * *follows this advice* * 10:42Cabbage Puta 69 *tracts her way back using her period blood * 10:42JRO123^ quality roleplaying * 10:42SteelWolf Why dont you just jump off a cliff harold * 10:42JRO123 * why * 10:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *curled in a ball* Come on Gerry it's just a minefield it's just a minefield * 10:43SteelWolf OMG IM IM QUICK SAND :O * *sinks* :O * 10:43JRO123 are you ok grampa? :( * 10:43SteelWolf HUZZAH! *sprints through mindfield* TAMMY! * 10:43JRO123(limdsay) poor man he probably doesnt even know where he is right now! :( * 10:43Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 10:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGood No hot piece of ass I am not * 10:43SteelWolf *jumps on his back* * *blows up* * 10:43JRO123 wat? * 10:43SteelWolf *dies* * 10:44JRO123 rip * 10:44Heozaki Lindsay, please make sure he's alright. I've got the path stuff settled * 10:44JRO123 * 10:44Heozaki Leonard, I need some help! * 10:44ToasterSnifferBreadisGood uh female woman i mean * 10:44SteelWolf *head lands on Harolds hand* * :O harold is katjy griffin * 10:44Dark Knight Rebirth *picks up head* * 10:44SteelWolf No Troy, it is I who needs help * 10:44Dark Knight Rebirth *shoves nanobots inside* * 10:44Cabbage Puta 69 *fingering* * 10:44SteelWolf We need an effective spell, any ideas? * 10:44JRO123 *clears path* * 10:44Dark Knight Rebirth GO MY PRETTIES *throws the nanobots* * 10:45SteelWolf Omg I have an idea * 10:45JRO123 *sits in front of flag w/ gerry as he trips out* * 10:45SteelWolf *throws Demikas weave in minefield and it blows up* * 10:45JRO123 this is like my where my gramma lives but weird and pervy * 10:45Heozaki *throws balls of paper in minefield* * 10:45Dark Knight Rebirth Are we ready yet Harold? * 10:45JRO123 yeah * 10:45Heozaki Here's my great spell * Paper throwey hadookey * 10:46SteelWolf Amateur * 10:46JRO123 stephanie, you're clearly the strongest one here, right? * 10:46Heozaki *rolls eyes* * 10:46SteelWolf what if we use demikas weave to slingshot * 10:46Cabbage Puta 69 *throws harold into the minefield* * 10:46JRO123 i mean we can all look up to you and stuff we should probs go for da flag with you leading* * 10:46Heozaki Can you help out? *tosses bucket of paper balls to Leonard* * 10:46ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sprints through the field getting to the other team flag* MOVE BIMBO @ lindsay *until she steps on a mine blowing her up* *flies in the air* ahhh i blew uP!! * 10:46JRO123 conf: see you gotta complement women, thats important * OMG * 10:47SteelWolf Gladly *opens paper up and writes a weird poem in pig latin* THIS spell. Its called Tammy * 10:47JRO123 I came out on top in that conflcit * rip stephanie * 10:47ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *flies up and falls down hitting max* * 10:47Dark Knight Rebirth Atleast take me out first >.> * 10:47SteelWolf *still sinking in quick sand* * 10:47JRO123 *offers hand to stephanie to help her up* * * 10:48ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Its okay i fell on this guy * 10:48SteelWolf ok *dead body lands on Max and suffocates him* * 10:48Dark Knight Rebirth "this guy" * I AM THE FUTURE CONQUER * 10:48Heozaki We've got a path! * Grass, PM * 10:48ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Oooh...you're so sweet harold *fakes smile* *grabs harold hand* * 10:48Dark Knight Rebirth*CONQUERER * 10:48JRO123 :| *foofs hair and sits around* * * 10:48SteelWolf Yes our path to wizardry * 10:48JRO123 : D * hot dog * 10:48SteelWolf help pls *sinking in quick sand* * 10:49Dark Knight Rebirth Someone help her * 10:49Heozaki *looks at Hayley and laughs* * 10:49JRO123 -_- *offers to help hayley up* * 10:49Heozaki What a bunch of stupid idiots * 10:49JRO123 >.> * 10:49SteelWolf DONT TOUCH ME HAROLD * 10:49Cabbage Puta 69 *helps hayley* * 10:49SteelWolf *drags him in* * 10:49JRO123 fine keep sinking idec * WTF * 10:49SteelWolf thx demika * 10:49Cabbage Puta 69 *boobs ends up in harold face * 10:49JRO123 . * 10:49Cabbage Puta 69 yay hayley your free * 10:49Heozaki Hey Lindsay, this way! * 10:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Lindsay *stands up* I am ready to help my team * 10:49JRO123 man what a day * * 10:49Dark Knight Rebirth THEY'RE COMING * 10:49SteelWolf *runs toward minefield* Woohoo! *shows boobs to distract Gerry* gerru * 10:49JRO123 *follows Troy* * 10:50Heozaki Conf: This is not pettiness. I promise * 10:50SteelWolf may i please get through * 10:50Heozaki Gerry, look away! * 10:50JRO123 *takes guarding stance* * 10:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *jogs to minefield* Time to win this for the U.S.A!!! * 10:50SteelWolf *does pole dance on Gerrys cane* * 10:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *jogs* * 10:50JRO123 Demika! go for the flag, ill hold these guys off * 10:50SteelWolf *serves him hooters chicken wings* * 10:50Cabbage Puta 69 *goes to flag* * 10:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood USA MOTHERFUCKER *punches harold * 10:50Heozaki *shoves Hayley to the side* Oops! * 10:50Dark Knight Rebirth YOU GO HAROLD * 10:50SteelWolf You are all so useless * 10:50Cabbage Puta 69 *grabs flag* * 10:50SteelWolf AH! *blows up* * 10:51JRO123 MY GLASSES * 10:51Cabbage Puta 69 *running back* * 10:51Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 10:51JRO123 *looks around for glasses* * 10:51ToasterSnifferBreadisGood FUCK YOU TOO *kicks max* * 10:51SteelWolf CURSE YOU TROY THE PLATAPUS * 10:51Cabbage Puta 69 *running back* * 10:51Dark Knight Rebirth OW * *jumps on Gerry* * 10:51Cabbage Puta 69 *running back* * 10:51JRO123 OMG GERRY IS SLAYING * 10:51Heozaki Make sure they don't get our flag first! * 10:51JRO123 *finds glasses* * 10:51Cabbage Puta 69 *takes flag to whereever you take it to win* * 10:51ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *kicks troy* you fucking commuint!!! * 10:51JRO123 * 10:51Heozaki *grabs flag* * 10:51SteelWolf *tackles Troy down and stabs him with heel* * 10:51JRO123 *jumps in Troy's way* * 10:51Cabbage Puta 69where do i bring the flag * 10:51Dark Knight Rebirth EVERYONE JUMP TROY * 10:51Heozaki OW! Lindsay! * 10:52JRO123 not today, old nemesis * 10:52Heozaki *throws flag to Lindsay* * 10:52Cabbage Puta 69 *running with flag still* * 10:52JRO123 *not paying attention* wat * 10:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *punches harold again* * 10:52Dark Knight Rebirth *jumps on Troy* * 10:52SteelWolf *puts makeup on Troy* * 10:52Cabbage Puta 69 *passes troy * 10:52JRO123 *is hit by flaf* * flag * 10:52Heozaki RUN! * 10:52SteelWolf LINDSAY GIVE IT TO ME * 10:52JRO123 ow * 10:52SteelWolf ILL FLY * 10:52Cabbage Puta 69 *goes to where you take the flag* * 10:52Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 10:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *grabs flag and runs* USA MOTHERFUCKERS * 10:52Heozaki I'M SORRY! * 10:52JRO123 *picks it up and runs* * 10:52Cabbage Puta 69 we won * 10:52JRO123(lharold) *tackles Gerry* * * 10:52Heozaki *still getting kicked around* * 10:53SteelWolf *gets off Troy* okay everyone drag him into quick sand * 10:53Heozaki Vietnam flashbacks man.... * VIETNAM * 10:53JRO123 *steps on mine and gets blown up* * BS you were not in vietnam * 10:53SteelWolf catches flag * 10:53Cabbage Puta 69demika had the flag for 30 miuntes * 10:53JRO123^ * 10:53SteelWolf GODS OF TAMMY * 10:53Cabbage Puta 69where do i put it * 10:53SteelWolf I SHALL FLY * 10:53Cabbage Puta 69help me * 10:53SteelWolf *meditates* * 10:53JRO123idek * 10:53Heozaki Hayley, help me out here * 10:53Dark Knight Rebirthour base * 10:53SteelWolf hammanahammana * 10:53Heozaki We're good old friends * I mean we dated too * 10:53SteelWolf Yeah no * I never dated you * 10:54JRO123 LMAO * 10:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood fuck you *kicks harold face so hard he looks like Jared Fogle* * 10:54Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 10:54JRO123 ow * not cool man * 10:54Cabbage Puta 69 *is at the base* * 10:54HeozakiPolice: STOP RIGHT THERE! * 10:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood USA *rips off shirt* * 10:54SteelWolf I dont date classless assholes who spent the last decade with a failed music carrer * 10:54Cabbage Puta 69 *puts the flag in the winner area* * 10:54JRO123 GOOD LORD * 10:54Heozaki *winks* * 10:54JRO123 THOSE OLD MAN BOOBS * 10:54DegrassiFTW27lmao sorry went to do sth * 10:54Dark Knight Rebirthpolice ex machina * 10:54JRO123 MY EYES * 10:54DegrassiFTW27I get it my nig * 10:54Cabbage Puta 69grass * demika team won * ! * 10:54JRO123lel * 10:55ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *the whiteness of gerry chest blinds everyone* * 10:55Dark Knight Rebirth The sagginess * 10:55Heozaki MY LEG! * 10:55JRO123 MY EYES * 10:55DegrassiFTW27 Team LOSE has made it to their base! Team MSWM returns to the elim ceremony tonight! * 10:55JRO123 MY EYES * 10:55SteelWolf *helps Troy up* Only because I'd rather vote you myself than have a death by elimination ** *blows a kiss to Hayley* You know you want to be in the same room as me ** 10:56SteelWolf lindsay who do we vote ** 10:56Heozaki But you'll never have that luxury ** 10:56SteelWolf Shut up. I have a boyfriend ** 10:56JRO123 oh please >.> ** \(.___)/ ** 10:56DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Troy, Gerry, Rodney, Leonard, Lindsay ** 10:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *His WW2 PSD takes over* ** 10:56SteelWolf *looks around* Im dating Gerry ** 10:56Heozaki Should I shut up? ** 10:57Cabbage Puta 69 im white ** 10:57Heozaki mah boi ** How's the script going? ** 10:57SteelWolf It should be one of the mortals voted off ** 10:57JRO123good i got it all so far ** 10:57ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sees lindsay and he slaps out of his PSD shit i guess* ** 10:58Dark Knight Rebirthwho is subbing rodney ** 10:58Heozaki Leonard, we should vote off the worst mortal ** 10:58JRO123 *drools @ lindsay* ** 10:58SteelWolf Which is? ** 10:58JRO123 :| ** 10:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hey babe ** 10:58Heozaki *whispers into his ear and hands him a book of random spells* ** 10:58SteelWolf *fangirls* ** 10:58DegrassiFTW27I need them votes pals ** Leonard, we should vote off the worst mortal ** 10:58JRO123 *drools @ lindsay* ** 10:58SteelWolf Which is? ** 10:58JRO123 :| ** 10:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hey babe ** 10:58Heozaki *whispers into his ear and hands him a book of random spells* ** 10:58SteelWolf *fangirls* ** 10:58DegrassiFTW27I need them votes pals ** 10:59SteelWolf *painting Demikas nails* I want them to vote Troy then Leonard then Lindsay then Rodney then we meegw with Gerry ** Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Enjoy your stay and grab your gifts. ** 10:59Heozaki Hey Lindsay ** How are you feeling? I'm sorry about throwing the flag at ya earlier ** 11:00SteelWolf Harold ** 11:00JRO123 yeah? ** 11:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGood haha sorry team for freaking out over there i got scared of the mines and the bombs but i'm good now i hope ** 11:00SteelWolf Sorry for throwing u in quicksand ** 11:00JRO123 lmao ok idc about that : ) ** seriously? ** uh ** its all good ** 11:00SteelWolf It was a complete accident ** 11:00JRO123 suprised youre apologizing to me at all ** 11:00DegrassiFTW27toast, you send a vote? ** 11:00Heozaki You sure? *looks into her eyes* ** 11:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGood you did great!!! today harold ** 11:00JRO123 yeah ok we'll go with that ** 11:01Heozaki I'm really sorry ** 11:01JRO123 :| ** 11:01SteelWolf I misheard and thought the challenge was gymnastics ** Sorry! ** 11:01JRO123 *backs away slowly* ** 11:01ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *kisses him on the cheek* ** 11:01SteelWolf Now for the real talk ** 11:01Heozaki Oh okay.... ** 11:01SteelWolf Kill you know who at merge ** 11:01JRO123 HOLY ** :OOOOO ** 11:01Cabbage Puta 69 i agree girl ** 11:02Dark Knight Rebirth *sheds tear* Harold's getting his first sex slave already ** 11:02Heozaki Conf: What did I do? *** Heozaki Conf: What did I do? *** LMAO *** 11:02SteelWolf Hes an asshole to both of us. Wouldnt it be fun *** 11:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* Now I have harold in my pocket *eats apple to look like a douche* *** 11:02JRO123lmao *** grass u get my vote *** 11:02Dark Knight Rebirth*drinks tea *** 11:03Cabbage Puta 69i love stepanie *** JRO123^ *** 11:03Dark Knight Rebirth^^ *** 11:03DegrassiFTW27yup, I need toast though wiki has glitched before so I'm not sure if he just didn't send his - ALRIGHT *** Elimination Ceremony *** 11:03Dark Knight Rebirthdid he sent it to you on skype *** DegrassiFTW27 Straight White Males, are you just going to make it a routine of being absolute crap and seeing me at the ceremony? *** 11:04JRO123 :| *** Heozaki Well, it just happens **** DegrassiFTW27 I really don't like spending my Saturday nights staring at a bunch of dudes and Lindsay **** SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. **** 11:05JRO123 lol **** 11:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Its Thurday **** 11:05Heozaki AHEM **** 11:05DegrassiFTW27 But oh well, let us get this ceremony underway **** 11:05Heozaki Former winner **** DegrassiFTW27 First person safe: The Former Winner *beams the cactus straight at his head* **** 11:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGood who troy?? Rodney hasn't won one yet? **** 11:05SteelWolf Im not straight, white, or male **** 11:05DegrassiFTW27 Second person safe.....Gerry ***** ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yee ha ***** w ***** 11:06Heozaki Ouch! ***** 11:06DegrassiFTW27 And third person safe is.....Lindsay ***** 11:06Heozaki My head skin! ***** 11:06SteelWolf :O ***** 11:06JRO123 yay! ***** 11:06DegrassiFTW27 Rodney, Leonard, you are our bottom. One of you is about to have to head to the chopper ***** 11:06SteelWolf *shits pants* ***** JRO123 *sweats profusely* ***** 11:06DegrassiFTW27 And the person doing so..... ***** 11:06ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Troy I'm pretty sure it's called foreskin duh ***** 11:07DegrassiFTW27 In a 4-1 vote.....is..... ***** SteelWolf ... ***** 11:07JRO123 ... ***** 11:07DegrassiFTW27 *tosses cactus to Leonard* RODNEY! ***** 11:07SteelWolf Yes! ***** 11:07JRO123 aw, consarn it! ***** 11:07SteelWolf Only straight white male is out ***** 11:07JRO123 well. its been fun, guys ***** 11:07HeozakiJust wait for Rocky to come in lmao ***** 11:07ToasterSnifferBreadisGood fuck! ***** 11:07JRO123 Lindsay, you're really purdy and i think im in love with you ***** ***** 11:07SteelWolf Now all four of us are wizard believers ***** DegrassiFTW27 The helicopter awaits.... ***** 11:08JRO123 yeah we should probably win next time tho we're running out of people ***** 11:08SteelWolf Can we be Sexy Wizardry Whales ***** 11:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGood wizards are fake sonny boy ***** 11:08JRO123 yessir. *dejectedly boards chopper* ***** 11:08Heozaki Conf: Well...I guess poor Rod's gone. Boohoo. Didn't help the team anyways. *smiles* **** SteelWolf With our belief we can accomplish anyt- WHAT ***** DegrassiFTW27 And just like that you guys are three people down. You guys need to pick things up or none of you will see the merge! Now get out of my sight! ***** 11:09SteelWolf Well Gerry youre like...too old to be with the hip wizards like us ***** DegrassiFTW27 The teams head back to their camp talking with one another as ep 4 closes ****** JRO123rip rodney ****** too bad about that tbh ****** 11:09Dark Knight Rebirth ****** welp ****** time for New Age